Kaze Ken Mizu: Hinote no Itami
by Isran DarkStrider
Summary: AU. After a rampaging Naruto attacks Konoha, ANBU agents, Uzuki Yugao and Yamato Tenzo are assigned to be a live in guard. Watch as Naruto grows under the influence of his new 'family'. Pairing undecided


Title: Kaze Ken Mizu: Hinote no Itami

Wind And Water: Flames of Pain

Rating: T

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Summary: When Uzumaki Naruto attacks Konoha under the apparent control of the Kyuubi, Yamato Tenzo uses his suppression seal in order to stop him. When he does so, he discovers that Naruto could one day become stronger than any of the past Hokages.

Yamato offers to train him in elemental manipulation as Naruto hasn't yet acquired the skills necessary to learn high level Suiton Jutsus. As Naruto discovers his power for wind, he slowly understands his purpose in Konoha; to protect and serve his people.

A/N: Alright people! Let's get one thing straight. I am not ditching His New Family; I wanted to start a new fanfiction. To get a lot of support from the ground up and I already established that HNF isn't going to win any major awards. This is an AU, so deal with it if it isn't cannon

What I do want to do is a story with minimal Oc's, and more involvement with more people!! I also wanted to say that this won't be a vote for your favorite pairings; it's all about what I want to do. I also want to say that you can guess which pairing I'm going to have but it's not like you're going to find out until I say that you can.

I would like to thank all of the people reading this, it makes this story possible if you read it and give me criticism. I would also like to thank all the people who have reviewed my other fanfictions.

I will also give a giant shout-out to my betas, GAZ, Twilight Scribe, Rose Thorne, and Greg-Sensei. Without you guys, I would have stopped writing a long time ago.

With that, I'll shut up and let you guys read the story.

* * *

Yamato Tenzo wasn't a happy man, to say the least; he was extremely pissed off. Kakashi-sempai had been bugging him all morning and kept trying to make him read Icha-Icha Paradise. He told the arrogant Hatake that he would crush him with a couple thousand tons of wood if he didn't stop reading that trash out loud.

As he waited inside the ANBU head quarters for the Hokages orders, it had almost been an hour and the black and gray building was starting to irritate him. He was sitting in the kitchen on the third floor sitting in a comfortable chair that he'd created for that years ANBU captain.

Yamato sighed as he sipped a piping hot cup of tea that his friend Uzuki Yugao had made a few minutes earlier. The tall, violet haired ANBU was looking exhausted that morning. She had been on a double shift watching the Jinchuuriki of Konoha and had fended off two mobs single handedly.

"Tenzo-san, why is it that people can't get past seeing the boy as the Kyuubi. He's kind, compassionate, and has a nice sense of fun. It's just not fair." She had her head turned towards the single, large window of the kitchen; her eyes sparkling with sorrow. Yamato knew that Yugao was Naruto's personal body guard and was with him at all times. Without her, the boy would have been attacked every where he went.

"I think Yugao-san, that the people of Konoha are still grieving our lost Hokage. Everyone in the village loved him and still do; but some people need an outlet for their anger. That outlet, as far as they're concerned; is Uzumaki Naruto." Yamato spoke with a distant look on his face. The Yondaime Hokage had been very kind to him the first time they had met; when Yamato was promoted to Jonin ten years ago.

"I wish that they would see that the boy is only a sacrifice and that the beast that took our beloved Hokage away is nothing more than a spirit now; trapped inside the small child that they now spite." Yugao sighed as she took another sip of warm, green tea. She was wearing the standard ANBU uniform without the black robe. Just waiting to jump out that open window and deal with any situation that might arise.

"Yugao-san," Yamato began to speak as he tilted his head over in her direction. "You have to remember that Hokage-sama wouldn't let any of the villagers hurt Naruto." He was about to speak again when one of their black coated comrades appeared in the room.

"Tenzo-san, Yugao-san, there's a problem with the Uzumaki boy." The ANBU spoke hurriedly, ready to race out the door in the next moment. "A group of villagers began to attack him and before we could intervene; a strange red chakra surrounded him. All I saw was that he threw the villagers around like a bunch of rag dolls and bolted off." Yugao jumped out of her chair and pulled out a small piece of paper, which she proceeded to bleed on.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She shouted and a billowing black cloak covered her pale frame. She threw the now blank piece of paper into her pocket and dashed out the window. Yamato reached into his pocket to conjure his own robe and stopped when he didn't feel anything.

'_Damnit, I knew that I forgot something this morning! And why does it have to be today?_' Yamato thought to himself as he pulled on a mask that looked like a raven's face. He jumped out of the open window and ran towards the large aura of demonic chakra.

* * *

Yugaos eyes widened as she saw the rampage Naruto had been on. Trees, benches, fountains, carts with merchandise, statues; so many things had been torn to shreds by the aura or been thrown out of the rampaging Jinchuuriki's way. She quietly made her way towards a guttural snarl that echoed through the small park she had arrived at. Yugao crouched behind a tree and chanced a glance in the direction Naruto had gone.

He stood there, white and orange t-shirt, ripped into bits and pieces showing his bare torso. His pants were in better condition, but the leg that was showing underneath were smeared with blood. Yugaos eyes widened as she saw his small face.

Narutos eyes were blood red and glancing around erratically; looking for prey. His whisker marks had been brought out and had almost become the real things. His teeth had become razor sharp and his finger nails were the same. Yugao felt something in her mind tugging at her. '_Get away from here! That's the beast that killed_ _your sister! Get away now before you end up like her!_'

Yugao ignored the small voice in her head and removed her mask, revealing her pale face. She stepped out from behind the corner slowly and pulled down her hood, revealing her light, violet locks. "Naruto, it's me…Yugao! Do you know who I am?" She asked in her most kind and familiar voice she could muster in this situation.

Naruto looked at her and instantly his eyes became violet, differing greatly from the blood red they had been a moment ago. "Yu-gao-chan?" The words were formed with great difficulty; Narutos voice cracking at every syllable. Yugao smiled at him and beckoned for him to come closer. "N-no! Don't come any closer Yugao-chan! I don't know how much longer I can hold him back!!" Naruto screamed as his eyes once again transformed into the blood red state they had been in a moment ago.

Yugao jumped out of the way as the Kyuubi-possessed Naruto charged at her, claws out, teeth flashing. She jumped out of the way and blocked an incoming swipe of claws with the blunt side of her katana. She twisted around and blocked another strike from her left side, but was unable to as a blast of demonic chakra forced her back.

'_How could Naruto be this strong? Even with the Kyuubi's chakra pulsing through him, he must be at least mid to high level Chunin!_' Yugao thought as she pressed off another wave of attacks. Each strike that hit her sword, the more it rang with a sympathetic dissonance that hurt her ears. Kyuubi-Naruto roared and Yugao grunted as her robes were on fire. She stripped herself of them and tossed the now burning hulk of cloth to the ground.

'_I have to stop him now! If not, I don't know how long it will be until Yamato gets here!_' She thought as she began forming hand seals. "Doton: Earth Spiral Cage!" As she finished her jutsu, a great wall of earth rose from the ground and surrounded Naruto in a circular cage. She sighed as Naruto looked around and began sniffing the air around the cage.

Her eyes widened in horror as he howled once more and the cage around him shattered. Yugao jumped into the air and formed hand seals once more. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Three shadow clones appeared around Naruto and began to attack him with their swords. Naruto moved with the grace of dancer; rolling, flipping, and summer saulting away from Yugaos Bunshins strikes. That gave Yugao time to land and draw a special scroll from her pack.

She cried out as something grabbed her by her hair and pulled as hard as he could. She looked and saw the demon-possessed Naruto trying to claw her eyes out. Yugao pulled out her sword and attempted to block Narutos claws when her sword shattered from the impact.

Her eyes bulged once more as she continued to fend off strikes with a kunai she had up her sleeve. '_At this rate, I'll run out of chakra and he'll kill me easily…_' She was about to block another strike when Naruto stopped suddenly. He howled as the red chakra surrounding him began to disperse. His eyes began to change, from red to violet to blue.

Yugao looked above her and saw Yamato with his palm, glowing with a bright red symbol. She sighed as Naruto collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. Yamato jumped off the tree branch and helped Yugao up. "Thanks partner." Yugao stated calmly as she bent down to check Naruto's vitals.

Yamato nodded. "It's not a problem, though if you had waited for me it probably would have been easier." He smiled as she picked Naruto up and put him over her shoulder. "We better get him to the hospital." They jumped and before they had even gotten two feet into the air, they vanished.

* * *

Yamato sighed as he left Narutos hospital room. Yugao was bound and determined to stay there until he woke up. He sat in a chair that had been placed there so non-family visitors could stay there while the doctor was consulting a patient. He looked up and saw the Sandaime Hokage approaching him.

"Hokage-sama." Yamato stood and bowed to the old Hokage. The old man smiled at him and motioned for him to stand straight.

"Please Tenzo-kun, relax." The Sandaime stepped up to Yamato so they were only a few feet away. "I do have a proposition for you though. After today's events, I need to assign you an A-Rank mission." Yamato's eyes widened in surprise.

"I want you to be a live in body guard for Uzumaki Naruto." The Sandaime looked very serious as he spoke those last words.

Yamato was speechless for a moment before he answered. "You want me to _what?_"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please read and review this as soon as you can!

TTYL!

Isran Darkstrider


End file.
